


Двойная проблема

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-cest, Teasing, Twincest, Twins, Watching
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Волей случая Кроули открыл дверь навстречу новым экспериментам
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Двойная проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод моей же работы: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938970

— Что, Святые Небеса, здесь происходит?!  
  
Голос ангела скакнул на пару тонов выше обычного. Он, кашлянув, пару раз моргнул для верности. Затем еще раз. Но перед глазами стояла всё та же картина, даже когда он приблизился на пару шагов, недоверчиво хмурясь. Кроули передёрнул плечами, скривился в обычной манере и прислонился плечом к книжному стеллажу, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
— Ты знал, что я могу себя копирнуть? Я вот тоже нет, – ворчание в его голосе забавно мешалось со слабым шипением. Демон шмыгнул носом и бросил очередной взгляд на "копию".  
  
Тот второй Кроули стоял всего в паре шагов от первого и выглядел, честно сказать, потерянно. Он был настоящим воплощением дьявольского отродья, от босых пят до небольших заострённых рожек на голове. Полностью обнаженный, с телом до деталей похожим на Кроули, но более...адским, если можно так выразиться. Во-первых, кожа была более темного немного нереального оттенка, покрытая различимыми чешуйками в следующих местах: на запястьях, щиколотках и под ключицами. Тонкий длинный хвост покачивался между ног. Янтарь затопил всё глазное яблоко, будто бы рассечённое вертикальным узким зрачком в не моргающих глазах.  
  
— Причем я понятия не имею, как это отозвать.  
  
— Кроули, почему же сразу "это"! – Ангел неотрывно наблюдал за двойником, оценивая масштабы катастрофы.  
  
— Потому что оно именно что "это"! – Демон зажестикулировал, повышая голос, –ты посмотри на него: не говорит, не думает, решений не принимает. Словно тень. Только двигается сам по себе. Без мысленной деятельности. Точно "это".  
  
Азирафаэль, глубоко вздохнув, замер в размышлении. Затем бросил _"ждите здесь, вы оба"_ и торопливо удалился в подсобку.  
  
С Кроули никогда не было и не бывает просто. Он то проблем на голову схватит, то вляпается в очередное приключение, причем ненамеренно. Нет покоя грешникам. Но именно это и делало жизнь с ним захватывающей и интересной. Если честно, ангелу и жаловаться-то не на что было. Его демон был крайне заботлив, всегда оставался рядом в случае чего, удовлетворял все потребности. Или простые желания. Особенно после того, как они начали официально "встречаться", как люди это называют. Уж не говоря о его страсти и изобретательности в постели. Ни в какое сравнение. _Будто у Азирафаэля было много, с чем или кем сравнивать._  
  
Захватив древнюю энциклопедию по инфернальным созданиям, он вернулся в зал и едва ли получил второй на день инфаркт.  
  
— Прошу, _блять_ , прощения?!  
  
Один вид его демона, самозабвенно целующего практически самого себя, был одновременно шокирующим и безумно волнительным. Но еще больше ошеломляло то, что оторвался Кроули от своего двойника с явно заметным _нежеланием_. Древняя книга чуть не встретилась с полом.  
  
— Я нашёл ему подходящее применение, ангел. Он может быть изощренной секс-игрушкой, – демон ухмыльнулся и шагнул назад, присаживаясь на ближайшее кресло. – Он быстро учится, а еще я не могу точно предсказать всех его движений. Зато ощущения его чувствую, как свои собственные.  
  
Кроули выглядел чертовски довольным собой. Однако видя, что слова его не возымели на ангела нужный эффект, он хмыкнул _"смотри"_ и развернулся к клону. Шоу началось.  
Двойник смотрел на своего создателя с нетерпением и некоторым восхищением. Затем он опустился на колени, подполз ближе и устроился аккурат между длинных разведенных ног. Промедлив на секунду, он повернулся к ангелу и, буквально оскалившись в предвкушении, подцепил пальцами ширинку на черных джинсах. Следующим движением он ловко обхватил наливающийся кровью член и лизнул на пробу. Сверху послышался сдавленный стон.

Азирафаэль не мог и пальцем пошевелить – все тело сковало, застыла каждая мышца. Даже закрыть глаза не получилось бы. Он и не хотел, к слову. Ужас от первого впечатления развеялся, и его заменило разгорающееся пламя. Оно взвилось вверх по нервным окончаниям, когда ангел увидел, как идеально смотрятся губы адского существа на члене его демона. Все это представляло собой высшее эстетическое наслаждение. Выражение удовольствия на лице возлюбленного лишь подбросило дров в огонь, и сил сопротивляться не осталось совсем. Ангел так и стоял в дверях, наблюдая за разворачивающимся перед ним зрелищем.  
  
Они определенно воспользуются предоставленной возможностью.


End file.
